The Gentleman Thief with His Lady
by jokermans
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Ren and Ann confessed to each other on the rooftop. Arsene and Carmen were supportive partners of the young couple. However, during their last trip to Mementos, both of them suddenly felt weaker. What could be the cause? What do the personas suggest they do to fix it?


Author's Note:

Hey everybody! Another Ren(Akira) and Ann story! I'm thinking about switching between the two names every so often for my newer stories to please the people who like the Ren name more. For me, I'm cool with both.

This story in particular is a canon divergence and it was inspired by an anime I watched a long time ago. A situation where a young pair help two spirits rekindle their love. Not exactly the most original but I had fun with it! So forgive me if it's kinda different and if the people in the story feel OOC. Some of the things like how personas work are tweaked for story effect. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Ann and Ren confessed to each other on the rooftop of Shujin Academy. It's also been a week since their sweet moment on the Ferris wheel where they had their first kiss. Both of them were riding on a high of happy feelings. Ren and Ann both felt like they were floating. Truthfully, both of them wanted a repeat of that magical kiss. They wanted the next time to be just as special. Everything was aligning. The relationship of the two had reached an area of trust and innocent love. The two personas of said couple realized that this was an opportunity both of them couldn't miss. The two hatched a plan behind their partners where not only would it help increase the intimacy between the young couple, but the personas can fulfill some of their own personal wishes.

-A few days later-

"You sure about this Arsene?" asked Joker.

"Yes. I'm quite sure." said the gentleman persona.

Sneakily walking though the roads of mementos were a pair of Phantom Thieves and a pair of Personas watching their backs.

"We're almost there young ones." said Carmen.

"Finally. I just hope that you're right and this will help you two regain your strength." said Panther in a worried tone.

Both Personas looked at their respective partners and nodded. It began about an hour ago when they were all training in a part of Mementos when of all a sudden; Joker's attacks with Arsene seemed to be not as effective. In another moment, Panther's attacks with Carmen as well seemed not as strong. It was a bit of a struggle, but they were able to defeat the shadows of the moment and escape. The two personas talked and mentioned feeling strange. Joker and Panther asked what could be the problem? Arsene and Carmen looked like they were discussing with each other, debating what could be the cause. Finally, after some deliberation, they whispered into their partner's ears saying it should be something private and not mention it to the other members first.

"Why can't we tell the others?" asked Joker.

HIs persona looked at him, and rubbed his chin in a thinking pose, he moved in close and whispered once again.

"I believe… the reason why we're unable to use our strength has something to do with… your and Ann's developing relationship."

Joker was surprised, confused, and a little embarrassed from what he said. That explained to him why he didn't want to say anything in front of the others in the group. He and Ann decided to keep their new relationship secret first. But he wondered how their relationship developing had anything to do with the strength of their personas. Joker thought for a moment and nodded. He had some ideas forming on why but he agreed that he and Ann had to step aside for a moment. He asked everybody to go ahead while he and Ann discuss in a nearby safe room for their persona problems. The others nodded after some convincing. Finally, it was just the four of them.

"Okay. Arsene… Carmen… What do you think could be the cause of this?" asked Joker.

"Yeah. Is everything alright? We're a team. We can't do this without you." said Panther.

Carmen decided to speak up first.

"You see. As you know. Personas are first summoned after strengthening one's heart."

Both Ren and Ann nodded. They however felt they had no problems with the matters of their own resolve.

"But recent developments between you two have… complicated these emotions of the heart." said Arsene.

Ren and Ann were shocked. Were they saying that the forming of their relationship is detrimental to fighting shadows? Worry and concern started to show on their faces.

"Wait. If you're worried that we're saying that the two of you getting together wasn't a good thing that is not true at all young ones. In fact, we couldn't be happier for you two. Love is a strong thing. It can be the most powerful thing in the world." said Carmen.

"That's right. However, because of said love, it has fluctuated the emotions within. We believe that what must be done is sort of… "A readjustment."

"A readjustment?" asked Ren.

"Yes. Readjustment. Or more like training. Once you refresh yourself, your mind, heart, and body, our powers will once again be at full. Due to your hearts connecting, in theory, they should be stronger than ever. Two hearts supporting one another, and lending each other's strengths." said Arsene.

"But why haven't our bonds with the others had this effect?" said Ann.

"Well, it's different. In fact, due to your developing bonds with one another, you get stronger all the time, right. I'm sure you've noticed it." said Arsene.

Ren and Ann once again nodded in agreement. They've noticed their bonds strengthening them in combat.

"It's different because of two things. First off is because your bond with Ren is unique due to the Lovers Arcana. The strength garnered from it can be quite intense when the bond deepens. The second being that you two are now in an intimate relationship… it might be overloading our abilities. Love for one another can be a fire at times. Like Arsene said, more like a refresh so that your hearts can accept all this excess energy and get used to it." said Carmen.

Ren and Ann were not sure what to say back to that. They weren't experts in the way personas worked. In fact, most of the time, they tried not thinking too hard on it. It would be too much of a struggle some times. Whenever they had the chance, they tried to understand more but now wasn't the time. They trusted their partners and decided that if this what needs to be done, then so be it.

"We'll be fine…won't we? I'm fine with a bit of pain but I don't want anything happening to…" Ren instinctively reached out for Ann's hand. He held it tight. He had a straight face but Ann could tell he was worried about her safety. She smiled as she comforted him back.

"Don't worry. I can honestly say that you two will be perfectly unharmed. If you're thinking your feelings for each other will be affected in any way either, then that's not going to happen. Like I said, this can only happen because of your feelings for one another. It shouldn't lessen it." said Arsene. They couldn't exactly tell but they had a feeling that he was smiling at the young couple.

"So what needs to be done for this "readjustment?" asked Ann.

"Carmen knows of a place where the wielder of the Lovers Arcana and their respective partners are allowed to enter and "refresh" themselves. Strengthen themselves and their relationships with their partners…your personas" said Arsene.

"I see. Then let's head there." said Ren.

Carmen began leading the way towards a place in Mementos. Since it was just the four of them, they had to sneak around. Finally, after some time, they reached a shadowy door. It looked similar to the ones they've past through before but both Ann and Ren felt it was different. There was no malevolent force behind it.

"Once again, only those who wield the Lovers Arcana and their respective intimate partners can have access to this place." said Carmen.

Ann was the first to move forward. She grabbed hold of Ren's hand and led their way in.

After what felt strangely like going through a black fog, the two of them found themselves in what looked like another safe room. After looking thoroughly, it wouldn't be far off to say it was more like a lounge. A comfortable space with some sofas, a fireplace, and an empty space in the middle for people to walk around with. In the corner of the room, they saw an old record player, beside a large bookcase. All in all, the place looked like very comfortable. The opposite of what was outside the black foggy door. Ann and Ren continued looking. In the other corner of the room, they saw something unique. There were two beautiful full-length mirrors side by side. The carvings around the mirrors reminded them of the Lovers Arcana.

"There it is young ones. That is what we seek." said Carmen.

Ren and Ann situated themselves in front of the mirrors. The two of them still in their Phantom Thieves outfits. They no longer however were wearing their masks. As they looked at it, a light suddenly flashed for a moment from the mirrors. A warm voice cries out from the room.

"You are worthy. You have formed a strong bond of the heart with one another." said the voice.

"That… was kind of creepy." said Ann.

"What should we do now?" asked Ren.

"You have already begun. You have been deemed worthy. Your feelings for one another are truly strong. Love will continue to blossom." said Arsene.

Ren and Ann held hands again. Blushing a little from the comment.

"What's next is simple. We have to begin and repeat parts of the vow. The contracts we formed when we became partners. I'm sure you recall parts of it at least. But do not worry we will tell you the new words as we go." said Arsene with a cool smirk.

"Yes. You must stay in front of the mirror and not let go. Don't let go of your partner's hand during the whole process. The bond between you and the connection is necessary. In theory, you will feel a burst of energy as you "train" your hearts again. This will help us reconnect with you. For I am thou and thou art I." said Carmen.

Ren and Ann nodded. Those words were mysterious and powerful. The personas they knew were part of them as they were part of the personas as well. Their strengths were connected and their feelings connected as well. Arsene and Ren could talk and converse because they were kindred spirits. They even felt the same pain. When Arsene or Ren was hurt during battle, the other one felt it too. It was a bad and good thing. A good thing in the sense that because of Arsene's durability as a Persona, Ren wouldn't be easily hurt from things that could kill a normal human. This was the same for Ann. Carmen was a part of her and resonated in similar ways. After everything that has happened so far, Ren and Ann wanted to help their partners.

Once again, they situated themselves perfectly in front of the mirrors. Their whole figures visible. Ren in front of the left mirror. Ann on the right. Their hands intertwined. They weren't letting go. Their personas soon appeared behind them. They nodded.

"Ready?" asked Arsene.

The two teenagers nodded. They began reciting.

"I am thou. Thou art I…"

The words of the vows and the contract sounded through the room. Ann and Ren felt the words let loose from their lips. As Carmen said, there was a feeling of a burst of energy resonating within each of them. Their hands linked, they felt this said energy spreading to one another. Ann could feel the warmth and strength coming from Ren through her arm as he felt Ann's warmth and strength too. They smiled for a bit and continued.

"We can forge a contract…"

The words continued on and on. Finally after what felt like a minute. A swirl of energy spread through the room. The hearts of the two felt strong and powerful. Ann and Ren looked at the mirrors. The personas slowly vanishing from sight. Then… there was silence.

Both Ann and Ren finally let go of each other's hands. They continued looking at the mirror. Ren wasn't sure what was going on but something felt off. He felt no pain at all. But everything felt disoriented. He thought about his feelings for Ann and he definitely still loved her. He decided that keeping quiet was no longer an option.

 **"** ** _Hey. Was that supposed to happen?" said Ren._**

Those were the words Ren wanted to say but he was surprised to see that he didn't.

In fact…. he couldn't…. He couldn't say any words at all.

He was speaking inside his own head.

 **"** ** _What the…? What's going on?!" said Ren again._**

He tried speaking but once again.

Nothing.

He saw himself in the mirror. Motionless. Not a word or sound.

It then became apparent that he was unable to move his entire body. Nothing was reacting the way it should. He felt everything. The warmth from the room. The clothes on his back. In fact, he felt himself breathing. The thing, which was apparent, was the lack of response.

"It worked."

Ren saw himself speak. But he didn't plan to say those words. He saw himself smile. His hands began moving on its own. He felt the movements of his body. He felt like a puppet. A passenger in his own body as some other force moved it.

"This feeling. Oh how I've missed it." the words came out from his mouth.

Ren was thinking hard. He had to calm down. He had to figure out what was going on. It was at this moment that he remembered a little detail. Where were their personas?

 **"** ** _Arsene. Is that you?!" said Ren._**

"That's right, Ren. It's me." the voice spoke to him. Talking to the one inside his head.

 **"** ** _Why… Why is this happening?!" Ren vehemently said in his head._**

"Well… it's because of that little incantation."

 **"** ** _You lied to us?"_**

"Not really. It did strengthen your powers and bonds for one another. But it also has a certain… side effect." said Arsene with Ren's voice.

"It gives your persona enough power to take over for a bit. Like you said. I am thou and thou art I. Thus…theoretically it's possible we get in control. But do not worry. It's only temporary." said Arsene. Smirking with Ren's face.

Ren was upset and furious at the same time.

 ** _"_** ** _Let me out!" said Ren._**

What was going to happen? It was at this moment that he wanted to know what happened with Ann. He wanted to look to his right but of course he couldn't move his body.

"I feel it… the warmth."

Ren heard Ann's voice. But he was worried. It sounded not quite like Ann. Arsene seemed to react and turned towards his right to see where the voice was coming from. There, Arsene, and Ren as a passenger in his own body saw Ann. She was looking strangely at her hands. Opening and closing them. A smile plastered on his face.

"The feeling of blood flowing, the warmth of a human body… actually breathing. I've missed it. I've missed it all." said Ann.

 **"** ** _Ann? Or is that… Carmen speaking?" asked Ren._**

"That's right. It's Carmen." said Arsene.

"Hello, my lady." Arsene in Ren's body, bowed a little.

Ren saw the smile from Ann's face. It was wide and joyful.

"Hello Arsene. It feels… feels so good. To be… normal… To be… alive…. To speak… To see… with human eyes." said Carmen.

"It truly is different."

Ren noticed how Arsene was inspecting his body. Touching his arms. Stretching. Looking around. Simple day-to-day things people do but apparently… was out of reach for them.

"Ann's asking why were doing this." said Carmen. Ren was happy to hear that Ann was still in there. But he had the exact same question.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Why are you doing this? Feeling? Warmth? Don't you both have human forms?" asked Ren._**

Arsene looked at the mirror towards himself again. It seemed like he tried speaking to Ren and Ann.

"It's different Ann and Ren. You see… as personas, we do have arms, and legs…bodies… but it's different. You feel… hollow. You're beyond what a man is but at the same time… You're lacking. There's no warmth. Your senses are dull… You can feel pain but when it comes to human pleasures… Sometimes… you'd probably describe that… you feel like a…"

"Ghost." Carmen said out loud.

Ren thought about the feeling and when he imagined living like that, he can understand it must be a less than stellar life but what they're doing now was crazy. He had to get out of this.

All the while that Ren was struggling, Ann herself was too.

 ** _"_** ** _Carmen! This is crazy! Let us go!" said Ann in her own head._**

She also was freaking out how she felt like a passenger in her own body. Feeling everything but at the same time, unable to will it to move by her choice.

"If you heard, Arsene, then you already know that it's only temporary, my lovely Ann. Yes, quite a lovely young lady." Carmen looked towards the image of Ann in her own body and does a sweet smile.

"Your boyfriend is quite the looker too. What a lovely young couple." Carmen sounded a bit seductive.

 ** _"_** ** _GAH! Carmen! Don't make me sound like that!" Ann was furious in her own head._**

"I'm only teasing! I'll stop now." Carmen said. "Besides. I'd like to move around a little. Talk a little. FEEL a little while I still have the chance."

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean? I thought we were partners?!" asked Ann._**

"Don't worry. I said a while ago right? You're not going to be harmed at all. In fact there's benefit for both you and Ren." said Carmen.

"You kids don't realize that even though we may be having fun, we're doing this for you two as well." said Arsene.

"You know… this wouldn't have been possible without your bond for one another. A ritual like this can only happen if said couple truly loved one another. You guys should be so happy that your partner feels that way for you." said Carmen.

Both Ren and Ann couldn't hear each other but they both felt embarrassed from the comment. Even though they were struggling with the fact that they became like puppets. They wondered if there was any validity to that statement.

"In short. We did this to be human… just for a little while. It's all thanks to you… and this room." said Carmen.

Both Arsene and Carmen started walking around the room. It allowed both Ren and Ann inside their own bodies to look around as well.

"This room… also known as the Lovers Lounge is truly a place where hearts can grow. It can also help reunite souls and give second chances to loves as the legend says.

"As to how we said we're going to help you two… Carmen and I know that you guys have been wanting to be more intimate with each other for a while now." said Arsene.

Both Ann and Ren seized up inside their own heads. If they could blush, they would be tomato red by now.

"Let Arsene and I… help you a little." said Carmen.

 ** _"_** ** _W-what… are you guys going to do?" said Ren nervously._**

 ** _"_** ** _C-Carmen. Whatever you're thinking… stop it."_**

"How cute. Ann is nervous." Carmen said in Ann's sweet voice.

"Ren is nervous as well. Ahhh young love." said Arsene in Ren's smooth voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't say that out loud!" said Ren and Ann at the same time._** Not knowing their partner said the exact same thing.

They both wished they knew what the other was thinking. But all they could see was their bodies, someone else made their expressions.

Arsene first stepped towards the record player and began looking through the records of music nearby. He played a classy tune. A romantic song from the 50's.

"Ahh. Relatively old to you youngsters but still a newbie for us." Arsene laughed. Carmen giggled a little in Ann's sweet voice.

"The 1950s had some very romantic tunes. I don't mind." said Carmen.

Ren and Ann were nervous. What did these two plan to do with their bodies? The bodies they could still feel everything from. They can feel every breath, every step. See what they see. Feel what they feel.

 ** _"_** ** _Now now. Arsene! I know it's been a while but… let's not jump into anything… Extreme." said Ren._**

 ** _"_** ** _Carmen. I know you think you're trying to help but if what you're planning to do what I think you are… I'm… not sure Ren and I have agreed to go… that far." said Ann worriedly._**

If they were still in control, they were thinking that their hearts would be beating fast and loud. After some thought, both Ann and Ren realized that it wasn't just a thought but the truth. Their hearts were beating loudly for one another. Arsene and Carmen kept slowly walking towards each other.

"You can hear it… don't you?" said Arsene in Ren's gentle voice.

"Your heart is beating wildly for her." he said.

"Hear that Ann? His heart is beating as fast as yours." said Carmen in Ann's warm voice.

The two young lovers were nervous. They weren't in control of their movements. They slowly walked to one another. It may not be them moving their bodies but they knew the one they loved was in there, somewhere. Ren was thinking how he was moving ever closer to Ann. It was still Ann's body. Her sweet smile, Her flowing blonde hair. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her cute pink lips. He won't deny that he dreamed he would be holding her warmly in her arms soon. But this wasn't right. His body however was telling him otherwise. He WANTED this.

Ann herself was struggling. The boy she loved was coming ever closer to him. Those warm dark grey eyes. His comforting smile. The messy black hair she loved. She remembers his affectionate and warm lips on hers. She wanted to taste them once again. Like Ren though, she knew it was wrong what was happening. But her heart was telling her a different story.

 ** _"_** ** _S-stop." Ren said._**

 ** _"_** ** _P-please." Ann said._**

Arsene and Carmen were finally in front of each other. Arsene reaches out towards Carmen's cheek and caresses it.

"That feel's good." Carmen says.

Ann couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of Ren's caressing hand on her cheek too.

Ren was melting too from the sight of his love, enjoying his movement. He could feel his hand caressing her.

Soon, Arsene and Carmen held each other's hands. They slowly lean in. The two teenagers were worried if they would cross some physical barriers tonight.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my God…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my…"_**

Ann and Ren were expecting to lean their heads in closer but suddenly Arsene steps back and bows his head. His hand reaching out towards Carmen.

"My lady… would you honor me… with a dance?"

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

The two teenagers didn't expect his request.

 ** _"_** ** _I thought—-"_**

"Oh…it seems that Ren believed we were going to do SOMETHING…else."

"Mhhmmm… I believe Ann thought so too. You should hear her thoughts." said Carmen with a giggle.

Ann and Ren once again felt embarrassed. They really hated how their personas toyed with them right now.

"Why yes…my good sir…I would want nothing more than to dance with you." Carmen reached out her hand like a classic fair lady. It looked like she was waiting for Arsene to reach out for her hand.

Arsene moved forward and reached out for Carmen's hand. He however grabs hold and starts removing the pink glove Ann wears with her panther outfit. He moves forward again and places a sweet kiss on the back of her hand. Looking like a classic gentleman.

Ann's body shivered in delight at the feeling of Ren's lips kissing her hand. If she could blush, she would. Ren himself felt a bit all over the place for doing so. He didn't mind teasing Ann like this but the fact that he wasn't in control made him not prepared.

Carmen removed Ann's other glove and Arsene removed Ren's own pair from his Phantom Thieves outfit as well.

Finally, they held each other's hands. Skin-on-skin contact.

"The feeling of warmth from holding hands. You kids think it might sound like something so simple and even childish…but imagine not truly feeling another's warm caring hands for more than 100 years. You…should savor it."

Arsene and Carmen intertwine their hands for a moment. Enjoying the feeling of their fingers within each other's grasps.

Ann and Ren realized they like the feeling too.

"You forget that Carmen is a lady, and I a gentleman thief. Having a romantic dance with this fine lady is all we need." said Arsene.

Right after that, Arsene places his right hand on Carmen's waist. The other hand holding onto Carmen's hand. Carmen's left hand was placed on Arsene's shoulder. Ann and Ren were watching each other within their own bodies. Feeling their hands on one other. Ren however couldn't help once again enjoy this. The idea of dancing with Ann made him pretty happy. Ann herself imagined slow dancing with Ren before. If only they were able to move on their own, she thought.

Right on cue, the two started slowly dancing. Moving to the sweet music playing in the background. Arsene was look intimately at Carmen's eyes. A perfect smile shown on Ren's face. A face that showed pure adoration.

 ** _"_** ** _Is it Ren smiling at me…or Arsene…or both?" Ann thought._**

At that point, it didn't matter to her. The butterflies in her stomach were real. The face of the boy she loved showed that sweet caring smile she melted for, every time. Ann wished she was smiling back. Carmen however agreed and smiled back to the young man. If it wasn't for the crazy situation they were in, Ren and Ann could have been really enjoying themselves dancing in each other's arms.

The music continued playing. It was a sweet tender moment as they swayed together to the song. A good long while passed with just them swaying in each other's arms. Arsene and Carmen checked the time and saw it was the perfect moment to begin the 2nd stage of their plan.

Carmen moves and leans her head on Arsene's shoulder as they slowly danced. There was no longer any distance between them. Ann's heart was racing from the closeness. She could feel the warmth radiating from Ren's body. She could smell the nice cologne he would wear. She knew he wore it just for her. It was to cover the smell of coffee beans. Ann however loved that smell too. The smell of coffee reminded her of him. Ren likewise could feel and cradle Ann in his arms. Ren couldn't lie in his heart. He loved what they were doing at that moment. Ann loved it too. He promised himself that he'd do this by his own free will when they were given the chance.

"Nice… right?" said Arsene.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm still pissed at you…but this isn't so bad…" said Ren._**

"Now for the grand finale…" said Carmen.

 ** _"_** ** _What?…I thought you weren't…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait. Are you going to…"_**

"We lied…" Arsene said with a small snicker.

Arsene and Carmen leaned their head backs just a little. They then placed their foreheads together. Touching. Ann and Ren could feel each other's breaths. They remembered their first magical kiss. It was just like this. Ren could see closely those lips he cherished so. He wanted to taste it again. His memory told him how sweet it was. Ann just like Ren, wanted to savor the sweet taste of his lips. The soft affectionate feeling when they were together.

For the first time, they were quiet in their own heads. No qualms, grunts. Not even second thoughts. Both of them wanted this.

"We… want to remember how it feels… the kiss… of a true love." said Carmen.

Arsene closed his eyes. Carmen closed hers as well.

Ren and Ann were patiently waiting till they touch.

Finally their lips meet…magic all over again. The flood of emotions going through the two of them. He loved her. She loved him. It was just the two of them right now. That's all that mattered. Their hearts were one.

This kiss was different. It felt like the kiss of two cautious lovers. Wondering how to react. This was in fact Arsene's and Carmen's first kiss. Ann and Ren's lips were on rent and the two teenagers were just passengers on this wonderful ride. It was amateurish. Especially since neither of them have kissed anyone in over a hundred years. Arsene tried pleasing his lover by kissing her softly. Carmen however received it happily and kissed him back with care.

 ** _"_** ** _Ann…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ren…"_**

Ren wished he would caress and hold her tightly. Arsene heard his request and so he did. Ann wanted to explore that back of his messy hair with her free hand. Carmen heard and so she did. Thus began Ren and Ann's silent requests being granted by both of the personas.

"See… we're a team." said Carmen with a small tease.

The teenagers just went with the flow for a bit. In the back of their minds, they knew this was just strange and scary but what was currently happening at the moment, being in the arms of their lover, it didn't matter for now. They continued kissing for a while. Slow and steady. Stopping every so often to catch their breaths for just a moment. No one else was there to stop them.

 ** _"_** ** _I want to do…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I want…"_**

The two teenagers were saying these thoughts in their heads and the actions kept happening. They were actually enjoying. They weren't sure how long but it transitioned from sweet kissing to making out. Their arms were exploring. No clothing being removed and just feeling each other carefully.

 ** _"_** ** _Ren…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ann…"_**

They didn't know how much time has passed since they started. They moved already to lie down on a couch nearby so they could be more comfortable. Enjoying the feelings of each other's soft caresses.

It all suddenly stopped when they heard something unexpected.

"Hahaha…"

It was at that moment that the two teenagers were curious and wanted to stop to find out where that small laugher was coming from. Then there was another shock.

The two of them actually stopped moving their bodies on their own.

"Wait…what?" said Ann still within Ren's arms.

"I'm moving…by myself…" said Ren.

They turned around and saw their floating personas watching. Arsene and Carmen were laughing with delight.

"My my… How daring lovers." said Carmen.

"Guess you didn't need our help after all…" said Arsene.

"We told them that what we were doing was only temporary." said Carmen.

Ren and Ann suddenly grew conscious. They backed away from each other. Blushing intensely.

"W-when…did you guys leave our bodies?" asked Ann.

"Ooohhh…maybe about a minute or two after that first kiss….We enjoyed our dancing a bit too much." Arsene laughed with a bit of a tease. "We accepted some requests of yours…but…after a certain point…"

"So that means…" said Ren.

"Yes, my dear boy… What was just happening…that was all YOU TWO." said Carmen with a bit of a tease.

Ann and Ren looked at each other for a moment and blushed even more. What came next were screams of embarrassment and anger. The next few minutes were a mix of emotions from the angry teens/embarrassed lovers. Ann and Ren decided to not go to Mementos for a week as punishment for the two personas.

Arsene and Carmen, after getting an earful from their partners, smiled with a bit of triumph. They got to experience being alive again for a bit, have fun, and help out the two young lovers.

"Never again…" said Ren.

On their way back out from Mementos, it was a quiet procession back. Without warning though, Ann took hold of Ren's hand. Ren looked at her, and saw her smile. They had a lot to talk about when they got back out. It was a crazy experience but in the end… it did let them express a little more about how they felt for each other. Ren smiled warmly in return. Wondering where their relationship will take them.


End file.
